The present invention relates to improved method and means for spray drying and, more particularly, to an improved method and means for drying products such as heat sensitive food products under sanitary conditions.
The improved spray drying system and in particular the improved and cooperating atomizing means and air flow control means permit effective and rapid drying at minimum temperatures to eliminate undesirable product over-heating.
The spray dryer and method of the present invention are an improvement upon prior drying method and means, for example, upon the spray drying method and means as described in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,753 dated Mar. 14, 1972. A drying system is disclosed in that patent which includes means for controlling drying air flow and product atomizing. The present invention provides significant improvements in the drying by the use of the improved drying means to be described in detail below.
In particular, the improved drying includes a tubular type of air distributor plate positioned at a number of atomizing nozzles. These elements combine with each other and with the preferred overall air flow control and air drying chamber to produce a more rapid and more uniform product drying at minimum drying temperatures.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved spray drying method and means for heat sensitive products including food products.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spray dryer with improved air flow control resulting in a more uniform and more efficient spray drying action at minimal temperatures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved spray dryer which minimizes any chance of product contamination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a spray dryer having a maximum product output for a given dryer size.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved air distributor plate for a spray dryer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and means of spray drying products having a high product density.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.